Pensamentos
by Uhura
Summary: Quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça de um velho homem? Inda mais quando ele tem tantas coisas das quais lembrar. Oneshot Albus/Minerva


Disclaimer**:** Nada pertence a mim, não quero dinheiro, etc. etc.

A/N: Essa estava incompleta aqui, na gaveta, já estava na hora de terminar e publicar. :)

**Pensamentos**

Ah, minha doce Minerva... não acha impressionante o rumo que as coisas tomam? Quem diria que tantos anos depois eu estaria mais uma vez aqui, no mesmo lugar, diante desses mesmos olhos fiéis? Ah, Minerva! Que dor que trago dentro de meu peito! Que trouxe por tantos anos! Anos solitários, tão solitários!

Nos tornamos amigos, não é mesmo? E a cada dia travavam uma luta sanguinolenta minha curiosidade e minha razão. Queria tanto procurá-la. Nunca foi uma procura à minha polida vice-diretora. Mas àquela que há tanto eu deixei, a jovem tão doce que eu deixei, a jovem tão doce que amei de todo coração e que desejei junto de mim. E hoje eu a vejo. Vejo nesses olhos tão verdes, tão sinceros.

Vê? Vê o que eu sou? Eu sou um velho triste, Minerva. Meus ombros carregam tantas mágoas e meu peito traz tantas cicatrizes... Eu sinto tanto! Eu sinto tanto por tê-la feito chorar. Eu sinto tanto, minha linda Minerva! Você era tão jovem! Era tão jovem e tão viva, eu jamais poderia ter permitido que se ligasse a um velho de tantas histórias e de tantos inimigos. Fui um guerreiro, já faz tanto tempo! Mas há quem se lembre, sei que não sou só eu. Há quem deseje o meu mal, sempre haverá, e nunca poderia permitir que se arriscasse sendo minha esposa, sendo minha família. Um homem como eu não pode ter família. Morreria se lhe fizessem mal por mim. E lhe fariam, não só os que me queriam e ainda querem ferir, também aqueles que querem fazer mal a qualquer um. Você era tão jovem, minha querida. Tinha uma história brilhante a escrever. E deveria escrever por si só. Não ser apenas a esposa de alguém, mas ser... Minerva McGonagall. Brilhante, tão brilhante e determinada! Eu sinto tanto! Quem dera ser um camponês trouxa... e amar livremente a mulher mais fascinante e bela que poderia conhecer.

E agora, aqui, a vejo cuidar dessa escola com tanto desvelo, com tanto carinho. Cada pormenor lhe parece mais fundamental que outro. Com a mesma perfeição, lembro-me de suas tarefas de casa, quando era ainda minha melhor aluna. Nunca poderei esquecer de uma noite em que veio até meu gabinete, tão tensa, tão tímida. Tomamos chocolate quente. Lembra-se disso? É que lembra, eu estou bem certo. Você tinha 17, desabrochava para todo um mundo novo, enquanto eu, mesmo naquela época, já era um homem velho. E você me disse, com os olhos marejados - lindos olhos! que sinceros! que doces! - que estava perdida, disse que eu tinha seu coração e que, por direito, podia fazer com ele o que bem quisesse. Ah, que dor que me deu, Minerva! Que dor que me deu lhe dizer não. Minha doce Minerva! Que triste que foi afastar de mim quem eu tão bem queria. Mas você era tão jovem! Tão jovem! O quanto eu chorei, nunca saberá.

O tempo passou e você, cadê família? Cadê amor? Às vezes a vejo zelando por mim, e me amorna o peito, me aviva a alma. Às vezes penso... que ainda tenho seu coração, que sempre o tive, como sempre teve o meu. Então me sinto tão tolo! Que faço eu aqui, a olhando de longe? Que faço que não lhe beijo as mãos? Que não me ajoelho agora? Que não peço o que sempre quis? É tão difícil mudar o que já está assentado! É tão difícil arriscar quando já se tem algo tão precioso!

– Aqui estão, Albus, os relatórios para o Conselho. Prontos para serem despachados. Gostaria que eu cuidasse disso ou prefere fazê-lo pessoalmente?

– Eu os enviarei, minha cara. Muito obrigado.

Estendo a mão para pegar os pergaminhos, nossos dedos roçam por um instante, sobe uma quentura cá dentro, tudo muito rápido, muito genuíno. Ah... quem dera não ser um homem velho, Minerva. Quem dera não ser um homem triste. Quem dera ser um camponês trouxa. Quem dera enlaçar meus dedos nos seus, tocar seus cabelos, sentir o calor de sua pele, o seu hálito se combinando com o meu... nossos cheiros, nossa respiração.

– Ah... Minerva, que tal uma partida de xadrez mais tarde?

– Ora, realmente não perde as esperanças de me derrotar. Muito bem.

– Em meu gabinete?

– O encontro logo depois de minha última aula.

– Formidável. Então, até mais tarde, minha cara.

– Até mais tarde, Albus.


End file.
